combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noob
A Noob is a slang term for a newcomer to online gaming or an Internet activity. It can also be used for any other activity in whose context a somewhat clueless newcomer could exist. It can have derogatory connotations, but is also often used for descriptive purposes only, without a value judgment. History The word newbie is a variant of new boy '''or '''new blood and comes from British public school and military slang. Before it entered popular discourse by way of the Internet, the term "newbie" was used among U.S. troops in the Vietnam War as a slang term for a new man in a unit or squad. Online, the earliest reports of the word Noob being used came from the USENET newsgroup talk.bizarre circa 1981. Literal definitions The precise definition of a noob varies from player to player, so one person's perspective of a noob may be totally different from another's. One can be called a noob for almost any reason, but here are just a few examples... *Using a G36E or variants *Using any automatic sniper rifle (players confuse weapons such as the very common SR-25 to be semi-automatic) *Using any semi-automatic sniper rifle like the Dragonuv *Using ANY sniper rifle in general except for the SPR and the M24, because their only good trait is that they are 100% accurate when scoped in *Using high-damage, high fire rate shotguns such as the M4 Super 90 *Using shotguns in general *Using a G18, a Desert Eagle, or an Anaconda *Being a Specialist *Using Specialist weapons/items *Using any explosives to spam enemies repeatedly, including rocket weapons, grenades, and mines. *Using a heartbeat sensor/detector. *Hacking (except for in Cabin Fever, where hacking is usually permitted by the people in the room, especially on Extreme) *Glitching (on purpose or by accident) *Raging (and rage kicking) *Repeated jumping during combat, also known as bunny hopping. *Using a high-capacity SMG such as the P90, PP-19, or the M960. *Using a machine-gun *Using any high-powered weapon such as the UMP, M416 CQB, and AK variants, etc. *Using NX gear *Camping, spawn camping, etc. *Killing one person repeatedly (even though it may not be the killer's fault) *Headshotting a lot (because some players think a headshot means aimbot) *Repeated complaining (QQing) *Saying "QQ" when another player is QQing. *Repeated verbal abuse for little reason (similar to raging) *Calling anyone else a noob (ties into raging and verbal abuse) *Being good at Combat Arms *Being bad at Combat Arms *Blocking one or more player's way (on purpose or by accident, especially in Quarantine) *Teamkilling (on purpose or by accident) *Being totally arrogant and ignorant (assuming that everyone who kills you in any way hacks) *Reporting someone for no good reason, saying that someone hacks without ANY proof *Not killing your clanmates and even helping them out when they're on different teams, supporting your clan members no matter what even if they really ARE wrong. *Killing someone in ANY way *Being AFK *Being a HORRIBLE elite moderator (rage kicks, kicking for no reason, kicking frequently, making strict and absurd rules) *Actually caring about this game *Using the megaphone *Advertising your clan or anything else *Being a female character (because people think that females have smaller hitboxes, which is true, but females DO have a smaller profile, making them slightly harder to see and shoot and are invulnerable to nutshots) *Using flash grenade *Shifting, spamming, or teaming in a melee only match *No scoping with a sniper *Kill-Stealing *Getting a unbelievable or any other accolade *Doing anything and everything except letting the enemy team kill you *Doing anything and everything except killing the enemy team *Begging for NX, or NX items, whether in the lobby or using a megaphone *.....etc. Feel free to any anything else, but this is all that I could come up with. *Using a Heartbeat Detector or Sensor. *Constantly making references to MW2 (even though they are two different games) *Pretending to be the Combat Arms Jesus when in real life this game is the only preventing you from commiting suicide *Pretending to be mature and "cool" and a "loller" when you actually only have a 2.0 KDR because you spend $500 on nx every month. *Angry at other people because your computer is lagging and you keep dying *Calling other players "kid" when your actually 13 years old *Singing Justin Bieber's new song "Hacker!" over your new mic because some headshotted you *Rushing with +25% gear and the G36E *Claiming the G36E takes skill to use *Claiming that your legit when your fly hacking *Claiming spec weapons take skill to use *Saying that the overpowered gun your using was a gift or you got out of a case when you really have it for perm *Taking offense when someone calls and actual hacker "hacker" but their not talking to you -.- *Being a try hard in general *Telling people to add someone else for perms or Hi sec cases *Using an M16A3 and killing multiple players who are wielding better weapons *Trying to control / boss around everyone in the room by imposing restrictions, and threatening to kick them when you are the room moderator but NOT an elite or super elite *Trolling on the forums in an attempt to gain attention from the community *Constantly praising famous gun reviewers, and considering their words as the only reliable source when selecting a gun; when everyone has a different playing style which can affect how efficiently the player uses the gun. *Doing nothing for the team. *Taking a player's gun. *Being part of WOGL *Claiming to be someone else. *Being a part of the Nexon staff. *Being part of the Nexon Forums. *Being a part of the CBL *Being a reviewer or movie-maker on YouTube. *Using the Vivox chat system to prove that you actually are an immature 8 year old. *Bragging Trivia *There is no possible way of being "noob-proof", since everyone has his-or-her own preferences. The best way to avoid a fight is to stay on other people's good sides, but even that isn't 100% perfect. Category:System